I Wish The Goblins Would Come And Take You Away Right Now
by dragonturtle21
Summary: "No friends only the fake ones in your stories, so you want to be alone fine, what do they say in your stupid fucking books," Menacingly she paused and gently padded toward Kathrin til the two sister were face to face, toe to toe. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" And without another word the nineteen year old turned tail and marched out of the room.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now

It was dark. That was what Kathrin remembered. The darkness, the only illumination the dim light of the crescent moon that hung in the sky. Her covers pulled up to her chin; just how she liked them, she clutched the small red book to her chest. Something was wrong, or something was going to go wrong very soon. Across the hall her sister wept silently in grief, in a similar fashion to her, a picture of her parents, her late parents, clutched to her chest.

Kathrin felt the pain, of course she did. Her mother and father had been her everything and there they were laying dead on silver slabs in the hospital morgue. But she couldn't afford to cry, no her sister had already taken the character of the weak one, so for the purpose of the story, of her story she had to be strong for the both of them.

It was how it happened in her books. One character was always the weak one, and the other would support the other and themselves keeping a brave face, And that was the role Kathrin had to play sake of her sister.

The breakfast table was awkward to say least. Her aunt made bacon and eggs one of Kathrins favorites before informing the girls she had to work and promptly leaving them alone.

Not her greatest plan.

Tracing her fingers over the thin leather cover of her favorite book she once again opened it and reveled in the musky sent that its pages released. Scanning over the familiar words she failed to notice as, Elizabeth; her sister, stormed into the room. Her eyes where bloodshot, she'd been crying again.

"Kathrin? Kathrin your rooms a mess!" The younger of the two rolled her eyes, yes the room was a bit of a mess but it was nothing to be in such a bother about.

"I'll tidy later," Turning a page she briefly looked up at her sister who looked rather distraught, the thought made her a little anxious but she kept the brave face and looked back down at her book.

"No, tidy now!" The command made Kathrin angry, what right did she have to boss her around.

"Why are you ordering me around, Your not Mum!" The words rolled off her tongue before she had even thought about them and seeing the look of hurt on Elizabeth's face only made it worse. Trying to keep up the bravado she looked guilty back at her book but found she could no longer focus on the words.

"Your right," She started her form suddenly rigid, "I'm not Mum, because Mum is dead." The iceness in her tone made Kathrin want to break down and cry right in front of her, let her act slip but she could not. "And that leaves me and you, and because I'm older-"

"Only by two years!" Kathrin pitifully intergected.

"-because I'm older I need to take responsibility." Kathrin glared at the form of the blonde haired beast before her. How dare she, how dare she use their death as a power play. Closing the book she raised from her position on the bed and starred her sister straight in the eyes.

The other girls resolve faltered but only for a moment until she regained all confidence. Elizabeth knew she was doing the right thing, what Mum would have wanted.

"No, you don't, you need to not try and act like mum, you need to not boss me around, you need to leave me alone!" Elizabeth was furious, and without thinking she screamed out in frustration.

"Oh! You want to be left alone, alone with your books, god your so pitiful!" Kathrin recoiled pain written all over her features "No friends only the fake ones in your stories, so you want to be alone fine, what do they say in your stupid fucking books," Menacingly she paused and gently padded toward Kathrin til the two sister were face to face, toe to toe.

"I wish the goblins would come and take you away right now!" And without another word the nineteen year old turned tail and marched out of the room.

"Fine!" Kathrin screamed at what she assumed was the door until, she looked and the door was not there instead a stone wall made up of multiple bricks. Frowning she pressed her hand against it, it was real. She could feel the cold stone graze her palm as she traced them along the wall.

What on Earth?

Looking behind her she saw a wall that was almost identical to the other, only this one was covered in some sort of greenery. Left and right, where nothing but a long passageway that seemed to go on forever. Where was she, how did she get here, where was Elizabeth? These questions ran through her mind as she pressed her back to the wall and slid down to the floor.

What was she going to do, If it was a dream pinching herself would make her wake, surely.

Clasping a bit of skin between her two nails she pinched a slight pain flared from the area but she remained where she was. Sighing she rolled her head on her shoulders and let it rest on the wall.

" 'Allo," A small voice caught her attention, it seemed to be coming from beside her. Turning her head she noticed a small blue worm who wore a red scarf and was looking directly at her.

"Hello," She mumbled back unsure whether she was going insane or not.

"Come in and meet the Missus!" The sound of the small voice made her jump and a she hit her head on the wall. Groaning she closed her eyes and rubbed the pained spot. The worm seemed to chuckle and she sent it a sharp glare before turning to face it properly.

"So, um, Mr Worm-"

"Ooo so polite, unlike that other girl, now she was nice but not as polite as you-"

"Mr Worm!" Kathrin all but shouted to stop the small rant of the creature, "Where am I?" The worm chuckled again and went to speak until a deeper, older, strangely entrancing voice spoke instead.

"You are in the Labyrinth,"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, You are in the Labyrinth

"You are in the Labyrinth," She gasped as her eyes met the empowering figure that stood before her. His eyes looked down upon her the different iresis making the gaze only more demanding, he wore a white shirt and a brown leather jacket with rather outrageous lapels that made him seem rather regul. His bottom layer left nothing to the imagination the grey legging like trousers where enough to make anyone blush let alone Kathrin the seventeen year old. His hair was something she rather admired the large bouffant blonde do sticking up in multiple directions.

"Why?" He chuckled, at what she had no idea. Maybe it was the question or the feeble tone of voice she used to ask it. Whatever the reason he chuckled and the almost cackly bellow made a blush rise to her cheeks.

"Because your sister wished you away," As he spoke the scene around Kathrin began to change, she was no longer pressed against the wall next to the small blue worm now she was in the center of a large stone room short ugly creatures surrounding her. Immediately standing from her position she stood and looked fearful of the horrible things. The man laughed again and trapsed over to as throne looking seat and lazily spread himself across it.

"Come, Sit." He gestured to his lap a sly grin on his face. Rolling her eyes Kathrin shook her head and turned around to see a stone archway blocked by the Goblin like creatures. The Man sighed and tutted. "What is the matter Kathrin?" In shock she turned to face him.

How did he know her name? That was the question she wanted to ask but instead all she got was an open jaw and a amused smirk from the strange man.

"I'm the Goblin King, Kathrin, I know all,"

Still a little stunned Kathrin began to stutter out incomprehensible words, that only resulted in even more confusion on her part. How was this happening, one of her favourite characters in her favourite books, brought to life and sat before her. Any other day she would have scoffed and told herself she was simply dreaming, that this entire place was a figment of her imagination. But something about the cool calculated smirk told her that he was telling the truth.

"G-Goblin King?" The words finally left her mouth and once again he chuckled but his minions stayed quite.

"Well, Laugh!" After a moments hesitation the sound of gravelly cackles filled the room along with the much louder laugh of the King. The sounds of the monsters made her dizzy she wanted to curl into a ball and plead to go back home but she knew it was a stupid idea, that they would only laugh at her more.

"Yes, my dear the Goblin King, surely you've heard of me," from thin air her small red book was in his hand and he was flipping through its pages. She almost had the urge to grab the book and read the words but she knew that it would do nothing. She wasn't here to defeat the labyrinth no, she was a victim of it.

"Very interesting literature, not really my type," with a flick of a wrist the book had vanished again and the King was stood face to face with her. "Now why would someone waste a pretty little thing like you?"

Kathrin felt the blush on her cheeks intensify at his words and willed her self to remain calm. There was no way she would let him win her over with words, she was to become a goblin just like the rest of these creatures after a mere thirteen hours anyway and no one would love a goblin.

Taking a deep breath she backed slowly away from the man but he matched her and followed until they both reached a wall and his body was firmly pressed against hers. Her eyes widened as another smirk graced his features. His hands rested either side of her head trapping her against the stone wall.

"Leave us!" With those simple words the goblins all one by one left the thrown room. The sea of ugly streamed out of the door until it was only the two of them, something Kathrin feared was much more dangerous than it seemed. "Tell me Kathrin, why did your sister wish you here?"

"I-I don't know," he smiled at her, and shook his head, somehow pressing his body even closer to hers. Shifting slightly Kathrin realised she had made a mistake when she felt something brush her leg.

"Surely you must," he prodded, she had no idea why he wanted the answer but supposed there was no harm in giving it to him.

"She said I had no friends and if I wanted to be alone so badly she'd speak the words from my book and she did, and I'm here," she finished rather lamely. The King tutted and moved away from her, his eyes focused on the Goblin city as he walked to the window.

"Such a waste," Kathrin slowly moved over to his side and tapped his shoulder. Flippantly he looked over his shoulder to her.

"My Lord please, will you still turn me into a goblin?" He could see the fear in her eyes and revelled in it. Such pretty brown eyes, warm and inviting, naive of the world and its poisons. Not answering he moved away and sat down once again on his throne. Taking the familiar position of both legs dangling off of the left arm he watched her movements closely. Kathrin shifted uncomfortable under his gaze, she wanted the answer would he turn her into a goblin one of the horrible beast she had seen only moments ago?

"I am bound by the laws of the magic to turn you into one of my Goblins," He watched as her head hung in disappointment and a wonderful idea came to mind. "Unless, Oh no I mustn't, you wouldn't be brave enough to do it anything, a little thing like you."

Kathrin looked up hope suddenly coursing through her once again.

"Please, I will, anything!"

"Beat my Labyrinth and you can remain human-"

"Oh, thank you!"

"But you must remain here forever, at my side." The last part of the plan didn't quite appeal as much as the first and the hope she had faltered.

How could she stay here? She had to return to her sister. Elizabeth hadn't meant what she had said, she was angry, upset about the passing of their parents.

"I cannot." She hung her head once more and ignored the angry glare she received.

"Then you will turn into a goblin and never see anyone ever again!" Tears began to well up in her eyes, Jareth stalked closer to her resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Face my Labyrinth, it is the only chance you have." Breathing out slowly she looked into his wonderful mismatched eyes.

"Okay,"

"Say it properly," He demanded.

"I wish to face the Labyrinth."


	3. Chapter 3

"I wish to face the Labyrinth."

And as the last syllable slipped from her mouth Kathrin found herself in a new place. Instead of the castle she was now by a large set of double doors. Must be the entrance. Pressing her hand to the door she jumped as they opened almost automatically. Walking forward she saw the alley she had been in before when she met the worm.

She tried to remember how the character in her book had navigated themselves around the Labyrinth but had no such luck. One line in particular stuck out in her mind, nothing in the Labyrinth is what it seems.

Frowning she continued down the alley, it mostly looked the same. Some walls were covered in moss or plants but they were all made of the same red brick. Kathrin knew she needed to clear her mind see things differently but when one person had been seeing things one way for their entire life it made change hard.

"Nothing is as it seems," she muttered as she grabbed a branch that looked suspiciously like some sort of lever. Tugging gently she waited to see if anything would happen and felt almost deflated when nothing did. Leaning back she tried to press her back against the wall like earlier but instead found that the wall was not behind her and fell to the floor.

With a cry of shock she looked around, the wall she thought had been closer was about a metre away from where it seemed to be.

"Its an illusion," standing up she dusted off her trousers and looked both ways, left seemed to lead to a place with stone arch ways and right led to a Forrest type environment. It seemed only natural to go left, the goblin city was a city after all and would surely be surrounded by civilised looking areas.

Satisfied with her own reasoning she glanced right one more time before heading left. It was strange the entire time she was in the Labyrinth she felt like someone was watching her. Perhaps it was Jareth, the Goblin King, it was his Labyrinth after all maybe he was seeing how she was doing so far.

Or maybe it was the labyrinth itself, the whole place seemed to have a mind of its own, if it was watching her it no doubt would do things to block her path. Shrugging off both ideas she tried to focus on the task at hand, as she reached the first stone arch she noted that the place looked just like a series of back alleys made in mediaeval times.

There was no going back now, it was this or being a goblin. And the latter did not sound fun.

Without any rhyme or reason Kathrin began to walk forward and then promptly took a right. The turning lead to a dead end and she sighed, this could take longer than she thought. Retracing her steps carefully she looked up to see the scene had changed.

There were dead ends were before there were pathways and doors where there had been dead ends. Huffing in frustration Kathrin marched to the nearest door and attempted to pull it open. The door wouldn't budge so she moved on the the next and so on and so forth, every door was locked except for the last which opened with the smallest tug.

The door revealed a scene almost identical to the one that the right path had led too, a jungle like environment wild, untamed and possibly filled with all kinds of beasts.

Taking a deep breath she stepped through and the door closed just as soon as she did. The forest seemed to come alive as she made her way through its foggy maze. Mud squelched underneath her boots, almost making her slip over once or twice. The entire atmosphere of the place was gloom and spooky, a scent of humidity hung in the air even though could shivers ran up and down Kathrin's back.

Overwhelmed with a sense of anxiety Kathrin couldn't even speak, silently she made her way through the undergrowth jumping at every small growl or squeal the horrible place produced.

It was surprising how something as simple as a jungle could set her on edge, growing up in a Urban community with a very protective Mother and Father meant she never really ventured out of the safety of tour guides or paths. Her mind flashed to the time when she was at the zoo and Elizabeth and she were admiring the exotic birds. She'd marvelled at how easily they had adapted to the different climate they were currently living in from the much more intense humid areas of the Amazon. That very same day she had walked off by herself and gotten lost in the woodland area that the zoo had for a charity. She remembered her mother crying as she scooped her into her arms and held her small five year old frame to her chest.

Snapping out of her thoughts she traced a finger over her cheek, shocked to find that she had been crying. With what was happening she hadn't really had the time to stop and think about her parents, or Elizabeth for that matter. She felt awful knowing that not only had her sister lost their parents but she would no doubt feel guilty about sending Kathrin to this place and never being able to see her again.

What would her aunt think, the poor woman would be horrified at the news, and there would be a big search and it'd end up on the news and everyone would presume she had died!

With gasp Kathrin stopped in her tracks. An awful growl had been emitted from the trees to her left, it was not like the other strange noises she had heard whilst in this place, no this growl sounded more like it was out of pain.

"Ambrosius!, stop that, Ambrosius!" A small squeaky voice called from the same direction. With brow furrowed Kathrin moved toward the strange noises and almost completely forgot what she was thinking about.

"Hello?" Her voice croaked a little because she hadn't used it in a while. As she stepped behind the tree Kathrin was met with a rather strange scene.

Some of the Goblins that had been in the throne room earlier were attacking a rather large beast with light reddish brown fur, strangely though the beast was simply stood there taking the attacks only occasionally swiping at the ugly little monsters.

"Ambrosius, Attack!" Her eyes flicked to a small dog looking creature who was sitting on an actual dog, as if it was horse. The dog was shaking in fear as it's rider attempted to get it to charge forward. Seeing a rather large stick Kathrin grabbed it and slowly crept up behind the creatures. As if she was playing whack-a-mole Kathrin brought the stick down upon the Goblins head knocking them out completely.

Sighing she dropped the stick and smiled kindly at the beast before her, what she assumed was a smile covered the beasts face and some of her nerves disappeared.

"Hello, I-I'm Kathrin," She introduced herself, holding a hand to her chest as if she were speaking to a child.

"Ludo," The beast- Ludo's voice was deep and gravely but it only added to the cuteness that was the big fluffy monster. Kathrin's smile widened as she something soft brush up against her leg. Looking down she saw the dog she had seen cowering only moments before his rider now on the floor beside him.

"That was a fine display of bravery my lady, I am Sir Didymus and this is my stead Ambrosius," He gestured to the dog that barked a hello, "Thank you for saving Brother Ludo,"

"I'm Kathrin and It was my pleasure,"

"Ah, young Lady Kathrin, if you do not mind me asking, what is such a fair maiden as yourself doing in a horrid place like this?" For a moment Kathrin paused and considered his question.

What was she doing here?

"I'm fighting for my life," the small creature looked very shocked, "If I don't defeat this Labyrinth then I am to become a Goblin, but if I do I can remain human," She almost mentioned having to remain at Jareth's side for the remainder of her life but stopped herself. They didn't need to know that.

"Oh how awful!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh how awful!" Solemnly Kathrin nodded and looked down at the ground, "Well, I think you're in luck!" Slowly she rose her head to see what the dog like creature meant.

"It just so happens that we," He paused gesturing to himself, Ambrosius and Ludo, "Have already defeated the Labyrinth and would gladly do so again for such a gallant warrior as you My Lady!" A wave of relief surged through Kathrin at the news a large smile worked its way onto her face and she picked up the small creature and spun it around in her arms.

"You would, Oh Thank you, thank you so much," Before she had realized what she was doing she pressed a gentle kiss to Sir Didymus's head and placed him back on the ground. The creature began to blush and smile meekly. Kathrin was glad that she would no longer be adventuring alone, and instead had made some friends. Perhaps they would be allowed to visit her when she defeated the Labyrinth, if she defeated the Labyrinth.

Before she could allow herself to fall back into dark thoughts, Sir Didymus announced that they were going to find someone who could help them navigate this awful place.

They had been walking for what seemed like forever and had finally escaped the jungle. It was crazy to think that whilst she was here the world continued on as normal not even knowing this whole other universe existed. It was quite strange really and a little humorous.

Suddenly their party stopped, Kathrin noticed that they were at a small shack like house. Sir Didymus rode Ambrosius to the door as she and Ludo stood a little further back, raising his small fist he knocked on the door an unhuman grumble reverberating from the other side.

"Go away, I don't want whatever you is selling!" The door swung open revealing the owner of the croaky voice. It was a short dwarf like creature with wrinkled brown skin and fluffy white eyebrows. Kathrin thought he was cute in a strange way.

"Friend," Ludo growled out beside you, "Hoggle friend," the small creature nodded but no smiled reached his face.

"Yes, Yes, what do you two want now?" His eyes met hers and widened with a mixture of shock and annoyance, "Oh no, not again I got in enough trouble last time!"

"Sir Hoggle, how could you be such a coward?" Called Didymus clearly shocked as Hoggle attempted to shut the door that was blocked by the little creature.

"Sarah," Came another soft growl from Ludo's lips and Hoggle stopped struggling to close the door. Kathrin was a little confused on what was going on but decided not to interfere in their moment.

Hoggle's eyes met Ludo's and slowly looked down to meet hers. She could see the eternal battle he was having. Whoever this Sarah person was she sure meant a lot to all of them.

"Okay fine, but if he gets on my trail I'm leaving you all!" Kathrin wondered who 'he' was. Maybe it was Jareth, maybe he knew who this Sarah was. It didn't seem unlikely for him to know, he was the ruler of this place after all.

"Thank you," It was the first time she had spoken to Hoggle and he seemed to almost blush at her words. The short creature waved a hand at her and returned into the shack liked house, joining them outside again moments later with a small brown satchel.

Without so much as a whisper the five set off on their almost impossible journey.

In a matter of minutes they met their first obstacle.

It was nothing like the changing walls Kathrin had experienced before, in comparison they seemed rather fair. Two doors, one was black the other white. Now that didn't seem like much but the doors weren't made of wood or any other material you could make doors with.

No the doors almost seemed like they were living, a swirling gunk, oozing and undulating mass of both black and white gunk.

"W-What are they?" The words left her lips as a horrified whisper, Ambrosius had hidden behind her legs and even brave Sir Didymus looked slightly unsettled.

"They be the doors," Hoggle stated as if it was obvious. Kathrin couldn't remember them in her book. " We got to turn around," The party swiveled turning around only to discover that the way behind them was blocked.

"Typical," an all too familiar sultry voice called out behind them. Hoggle froze his shoulders raised as if he was expecting to be hit. "I should have known you'd find the merry men," taking a deep breath Kathrin turned to face him.

Just as predicted there in all his glory stood Jareth a coy smirk tugging at his lips. It felt like all the wind had been knocked out of her as he pressed off of the tree he had previously been leaning on and stalked over to her.

"Hello my dear," even a simple greeting sent unwanted shivers down her spine. Kathrin tried to remain calm but the man in front of her seemed to send her mind and body into some unholy frenzy. "How are you finding my Labyrinth thus far?"

Gulping Kathrin wanted to hold her head high and say it was easy, but that would be a lie and her mother had told her never to tell lies. Slowly she took a step forward and looked up at him, so her eyes met his perfectly mismatched ones.

"Its not very fair," a chuckle drew from his lips, a very lively chuckle. They was nothing sinister about it and Kathrin found she almost rather liked it.

"Life is nit fair my dear, However this once I will help you," he turned and with a gesture of his hand the gunky doors had disappeared. A smile broke out on her face and if the others had not been there she may have wrapped her arms around him. But the others were there so instead she smiled.

"I must be leaving now, but know that this favor I have committed means that you owe me a favor yourself."

And with those words he was gone,

"Well that was very ominous."


End file.
